Johnny meets Evie
by Akurei.Tenshi23
Summary: He saved her the first time then ran away.She shows up at his neighbor's house and everything colides.She's a death dealer and he's a death creator.What's NNY to do when Evie goes after him? and of course what's Evie to do when NNY goes after her? Problem
1. Held against will

Johnny meets Evie

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the JTHM characters. If I did the world would be screwed. I don't own the characters Taylor, Zoie, or Christine. They all belong to their original selves. Meaning the one's in real life. I do how ever own Evie cuz Evie is me.**

My three closest friends and I said in my bed room just hanging out. We were talking about the latest way to destroy the popular girls.

"Gawd I'm tired." I yawned.

"Well no duh Evie. This is what the seventh day you've stayed up all night" My friend Zoie retorted

"So have you Zoie." My other friend stated out blankly.

"We all have." My last friend, and closest, Christine pointed out.

."Let's just sleep." I yawned again. The other's all muttered in agreement and we all laid down on the spread out blankets and pillows on my bedroom floor.

"Night loves." Zoie announced.

"Night." Christine, Taylor, and I yawned. Soon after we were all out.

I awoke to someone pushing me out of the way of a body slam.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I demanded. I pulled on my glasses and looked to see a man glaring at me. I noticed a bloody knife in his hand and instinct took over. I knew Taylor and Zoie could hold their own but Christine I wasn't sure of. Plus Taylor was on the other side of the man with Zoie and Christine was on my side. I blocked the now awake and freaking out Christine as the man growled.

"HEY! What the hell is going on in there?!" Another man demanded. I quickly glanced to see two more men enter my bedroom and look from me and Christine to Zoie and Taylor.

"Oh wow…I didn't think anyone was here." The man that had spoken before said.

"They all look to be about the right age." The third man smirked.

"Oh shut the hell up." Growled the man on my floor. He stood up and went to grab me but I went into a crouching position, demanded that Christine, Zoie, and Taylor all back the hell up, and rotated in a full circle tripping the man. He fell to the floor with a loud thump and groaned in pain.

"Ouch!" His comrades chorused along with my three friends.

"Don't ever charge at me." I growled. "Or my friends." The man growled at me, jumped up and repeated his attack. I jumped up and punched him in the face.

"Z! Tay! Grab Christine and get the hell outta here!" I demanded.

"No prob, Evie." Taylor saluted. But before they could do anything the other two men tackled them.

"NO!" I yelled out. The man before me went at me and I started to punch the hell out of him.

"ENOUGH!!" Yelled the second man. I glared at him and kicked his comrade in the balls then stopped.

"Good. Look, just shut the hell up or we'll kill your friends here." The second man stated.

"You wouldn't." I demanded.

"You wanna bet?" The man demanded. I looked at my friends and shook my head.

"Good. Now sit down and put your hands behind your back." With no questions asked I did as I was told. The third man walked up to me and bounded my hands behind my back and also bounded my feet together with loads of duct tape. Then he did the same to Christine.

"Tape their mouths shut." The first man demanded. The third man nodded and taped over Christine's mouth and went to do me but I snarled baring my teeth that looked like fangs. The man jumped back but then the first man growled and put the tape over my mouth.

"What about the four other girls downstairs that we brought?" The third man asked.

"We'll play with them first then three of these girls. Actually let's leave the defender for last." The first man said.

"I think we should separate her from her friends. You never know she could get out and let her friends free then run." The third man suggested.

"He has a point." The second one pointed out.

"All right. I'll take her friends into the room next door and you guys get the other four girls." The first man ordered. His two partners in crime nodded their heads and left the room as the first man picked up Zoie and took her to the room next door. Which so happened to be the overly large guest room/TV room. I watched helplessly as the man and his two partners came and went with my friends and four other girls.

Finally they stopped, and then the men went into the room, locked the door, and started their sick games. I heard muffed cries and screams and the sound of a bed creaking. _Oh Satan…They're rapping them!! WHO THE FUCK ARE THEY RAPPING?!_ I screamed in my head. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, MOTHER FUCKING FUCKER!!_ I started to work at the duct tape feverously until I heard three pleasurable screams. Then the sound of a knives cutting through the air. Then I heard foot steps and the unlocking of the door. The three men appeared in my door way and grinned.

"We're almost done with them. Don't worry we'll be back for you." The second man grinned. The third and first man blew kisses and I twitched. Then the men headed downstairs and into the kitchen. _WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO THE HELL EATS ATER KIDNAPPING FOUR GIRLS, HOLDING HOSTAGE FOUR MORE, AND AFTER RAPPING THREE OF THEM?!_ I demanded to myself. Apparently the three men finished in the whole three minutes I was yelling in my head and still working at the tape because upstairs they walked and back into the room. After a moment I heard the same noises.

"She's so much more fun then her friends." I heard the third man moan out.

"T-take off the tape from her mouth I want her to suck!" The second man demanded. Apparently one of the other two men took the tape off because then I heard the second man demand, "Put it in your mouth and suck hard!" Then moaning. A look of pure disgust covered my face. _This is just sickening to listen to._ I thought. Then I heard the girl cry out. The cry wasn't one I knew. So either they have yet to rape my friends or they were the ones rapped and killed already. I twitched again and tugged at the tape.

"My turn." The first man ordered.

"A-alright. S-she's good." The second man stuttered. I heard shuffling then the girl cried out again.

"HEY! Don't wine! Suck now and do it as hard and fast as you can or I'll cut you." The first man demanded.

Four more minutes of this and I heard the knife cutting the air again. The men showed back up in my door way panting.

"Only three more till it's your turn." The second man smirked. Then his and his friends went back downstairs to eat. Finally I broke free of the duct tape. I pulled off the tape from my mouth then from my legs and snuck over to the guest room. Zoie, Taylor, and Christine sat in the corner of the room staring horrified at the body in the middle of the room. Well Taylor and Zoie were Christine hid behind them crying. I was official pissed off. No one, and I mean NO FUCKING ONE, made my friends cry. I grabbed a knife, rushed over to my friends, cut off the duct tape and stalked out of the room.

"They are screwed." Zoie whispered.

"Yea they are." Taylor agreed. "Sh, Sh Christine. It's okay Evie's going to deal with them." Taylor and Zoie cooed to the crying Christine,

My eye site blacked out for a second and then all I could see was red. My eyes had turned red, full blood burning in fire red. The darkness that I usually hide inside me had fully taken over.

"One, Two, Evie's coming for you."

"Three, Four better lock the door."

"Five Six, grab your crucifix."

"Seven, Eight better stay up later."

"Nine, Ten never sleep again."

"Cause Evie's coming for you." I sung out loud. At every odd number I swung the knife into the wall, and then on every even number I jerked it out. I arrived at the top of the stairs and grinned madly at the three men who stood at the end of the stair case.

"You three have been naughty boys." I waged my finger. "You have to pay for that."

"Go ahead and try little girl." The second man growled. In an instant I was at the man's through with the knife.

"Try me bastard." I growled. Then I slit his neck swiftly. He fell to the stairs and I licked his blood off the knife in my hand.

"Mmmm the bad always have the tastiest blood." I grinned. I closed my eyes and savored the taste of blood in my mouth but was interrupted when I was pulled forward and onto the ground. The knife flew from my hands and I felt added weight on my back. I was flipped over and my hands were held over my head.

"Oh no you don't." The first man growled. "We were going to wait to play with you but we can play now then again latter. Actually let's keep you alive a bit longer and we can keep playing with you until you're broken and begging for us to kill you." I squirmed under the man trying to get free but I just got hit. The third man grabbed my wrist as the first man ripped my shirt open. He started greedily then licked his lips.

"Now that doesn't look right." A voice stated. The two men and I turned our heads to see a tall, pale, skinny, black haired, Goth looking kid my age standing there in my kitchen.

"A girl ran up to me and pleaded for me to help out her friend. She showed me this house and it looks worst then what she said."

"Who the hell are you?!" Demanded the first man.

"Name's Johnny but you can call me NNY for short. Not like you'd get a chance to." The boy smirked.

"What do you-" The man was cut off by the knife thrown into his head. I twisted my body, throwing him off and released my hands from the now scared third man. I grabbed the first man's knife and slit the final man's neck. He didn't even see it coming. I glanced at the boy Johnny, stood up, walked to one of the draws, opened it, found safety pins, and started to pin my shirt back together.

"So which one came and got you?" I asked. My vision slowly was going back to normal.

"Her name was Taylor I think…Why?" Johnny asked.

"I wanted to know which one stayed with…OH FUCK CHRISTINE!!" I yelled I grabbed the knife and ran up the stairs. I passed my room to see Christine crying and Zoie trying to calm her down. I stopped and ran to Christine. I pulled her out of Zoie's arms and into an Oh-my-god-I'm-sorry-that-you-got-scared-to-death-and-I'm-here-for-you hug.

"What happed to the men E-Evie?" Christine asked through sobs.

"Dead…All three." I whispered.

"Did you?"

"Only two. They didn't touch you guys did they?"

"N-n-no…"

"Thank Satan!"

"Did you call the cops?"

"She didn't but I did." I heard Johnny say. I turned to see the Goth looking Johnny leaning in my door way watching us.

"How the hell are we to explain the dead bodies of the rapist?!" Taylor demanded as she climbed into my window.

"You could have come through the front door." I stated. Christine laughed and I smiled.

"The bodies scared the hell out of me." Taylor shrugged.

"We could tell them that they all went on a rampage and killed each other." Johnny shrugged.

"It is a good excuse." I agreed.

"Then point blank Evie how are we going to explain the blood on your hands?" Taylor asked. I released Christine, who wasn't crying anymore, and looked at my blood covered hands.

"Oh fuck." I muttered. I jumped up, ran into the bathroom, and scrubbed my hands clean. I looked at myself and realized me and the others had to change. Okay so not Johnny but us girls. I ran back into my bed room and saw my friends pulling out a large poster.

"Um…Guys what the fuck are you doing?" I asked.

"We don't want them to see your symbol." Christine explained as she pointed to my ceiling. I heard the door bell ring and turned to Johnny. Amazed that he was still here.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure." Johnny shrugged.

"Can you answer that? The others and I have to change so it-" I started.

"Save it. I'll go answer the door and explain to the cops." Johnny interrupted. He turned and walked down the hall and down the first set of stairs that lead to the front door. I sighed and ran to my dresser and pulled out a back mid drift, a pair of jeans that had like ten straps on each side, a pair of black gloves that went to my elbow, and dark blue socks and threw it all on. The others were doing the same. As we all finished I looked at us all.

"Let's get this show on the road." I said. The others nodded and we headed down the stairs.


	2. Exit Johnny

"Here they are." I heard Johnny say as my friends and I reached the last steps. I looked to see two officers sitting down on my couch and Johnny start to stand up.

"H-hi." I waved slightly.

"Hello Miss." The first cop replied. A black female with curly black hair. The second I noticed was a white male with short red hair. He was glaring at me darkly as I went and sat down.

"What's up with your eyes?" He demanded after a moment.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They're red." The cop stated flatly. My eyes widened and I stood up again.

"Um…Zoie, Taylor, and Christine will explain what happened. I have to go take care of something." I said. The cops nodded, and then I took off to the bathroom. I slammed the door shut, looked at myself in the mirror, and started to freak out. My eyes were still mostly red. FUCK!! I screamed in my head. That meant that too much darkness had taken over me. Meaning that I was screwed! I went over near the tub and glared at my feet. There was a knock on the door and I said come in.

"Are you alright?" I heard Johnny ask as the bathroom door closed.

"No." I answered.

"What's wrong?"

"My eyes are firkin red!"

"So?"

"SO?! That's bad!"

"How?"

"It means that even if I get only a little pissed off I'm going to kill someone!"

"That'd suck."

I yelled out in anger and punched the mirror, shattering it.

"Got something against mirrors?" Johnny joked.

"I didn't want to punch you." I stated flatly. I glanced to see Johnny smirk and pull out a large knife.

"Do you really think you could hurt me?" He challenged

"Yea, I bet I could." I smirked. I loved a challenge, no matter what kind.

"Let's test that theory." Johnny smirked back.

"Alright," I grinned.

**Zoie-**

"So that's what happened." Taylor finished.

"Alright." The female cop nodded. We heard something that sounded like shattering glass and all looked in the direction of the bathroom.

"Um…Better leave her alone. She's have a moment and you really don't want to fuck with her." I said.

"Alright." The male cop said.

"She sung that song…" I heard Christine whisper. Taylor and I spun our heads to Christine.

"SHE SUNG THAT SONG?!" We demanded.

"Yes…" Christine responded.

"What song?" The cops asked together. I looked at the other two and nodded.

"One two Evie's coming for you." I sung

"Three four better lock the door." Christine sung

"Five six, grab your crucifix." Taylor sung.

"Nine ten never sleep again. Cause Evie's coming for you." The three of us sung together. The cops shivered and looked at each other.

"That song does that to anyone. It's really bad when you hear it from Evie though." I explained. Then it clicked in my head. If she sung that song and killed two of the men that meant her mark would be on them.

"Um excuse me. I'll be right back." I said. I stood up and ran up the stairs then back down the other stair case at the end of the hall. Surely enough there laid three bodies in the kitchen. I looked at the one's who was closet to the stairs. The first man. I bent down and lifted up his shirt. This is so wrong on so many levels. I thought. I looked at his chest surely enough there was a mark over is heart. A circle with half of the outside surrounded by sharply pointed thin triangles. Below the circle was a line that at some parts curved out and at the end separated into three parts that were sharply pointed. Inside the circle however was a crescent moon and another smaller circle with a dot in it.

"Well this man will never have a peaceful afterlife." I muttered. I went to the second man and did the same. No mark. Then off to the final man. Evie's mark had to be on this one. I lifted up his shirt and saw the same mark on his chest like the first man's. But on this one the mark was almost gone. I went back and looked on the first one again. His mark was almost gone too.

"Well this is lovely." I muttered. I placed my hand on the first man's chest and muttered something. Suddenly my mark covered Evie's mark. Mine was a square with triangles spiking out at every point. Then between each spike there was an eye. Now Evie can't get busted for having her mark on them. Plus she can still control them were I can't... Speaking of which what the hell is Evie and Johnny doing?! I thought

**Evie-**

I stood on the toilet, back pressed against the mirror, panting hard. I held a knife at Johnny's neck and he held one at mine. Johnny was also panting.

"Your" Huff "pretty" huff "good" I panted.

"So" huff "are" huff "you," Johnny smirked. I haven't had a fight like this in a long time. I thought to myself. Johnny lowered the knife at my neck and I did the same. I turned and looked at my eyes in the shattered mirror. Still red. I slumped down and sighed.

"Hoping that it'd change your eyes back to normal?" Johnny asked.

"Yea I was." I sighed. I looked Johnny over. He had a few cuts here and there from fighting and so did I. We were pretty evenly matched and the fight was pretty damn exciting. But it didn't work for my eyes to go back to normal. Suddenly I punched the part of the mirror that wasn't broken, shattering that part.

"You must be really pissed off." Johnny smirked.

"Hell and yea!" I retorted. Suddenly my face was in Johnny's hand, looking at Johnny, and out faces only a few inches from each other. He spelt like blood and death.

I probably smelt the same but not as bad as he did.

"You have nice eyes." Johnny smiled.

"Their freak eyes, only freaks have red eyes." I retorted.

"Learn to take a compliment. I don't give them to anyone." Johnny growled.

"I will if they're not about my freak eyes."

"Fine, your fighting style is nice."

"I train a lot. It's also natural."

"Nice,"

"What about you? Your fighting is well, skilled."

"It's natural."

"Why do you smell like death?"

"I did just kill someone for you."

"Not that you'd only smell a little like death. You smell like death a lot."

"I do some stuff."

"I see."

"You're cute."

"Um…Thanks so are you." I blushed a bit and looked away. Johnny leaned in and kissed me lightly.

"I have to go." He said.

"Oh, okay." I breathed.

"See you sometime." Johnny smirked as he let go of me and left. I stood there for a moment and then looked at my eyes in the mirror. They were brown again.

"YES!" I yelled out. Suddenly I heard three voices yell what happened?! I turned and faced Zoie, Taylor, and Zoie and grinned.

"My eyes!" I exclaimed.

"Way" Zoie started

"To" Taylor said

"Go" Christine said

"Evie!" They exclaimed together.

"Where the hell are the cops?" I demanded

"They left with the bodies already." Zoie told me.

"Oh fuck! My mark was on them wasn't it?" I exclaimed.

"Relax. Zoie said that your mark was just about gone when she looked." Taylor sighed.

"Yea," Christine agreed. "Hey where'd Johnny go?" I blushed madly and looked down.

"What the hell did you guys do?" Zoie asked.

"We fought with knives." I said.

"What else?" Christine asked.

"Damn you Christine! You know I can't lie to you!" I exclaimed. "He kissed me."

"AAAAAWWWWWWW!!" My friends chorused.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

**Johnny-**

I smirked to myself as I heard Evie yell shut up.

"She's something." A voice said to me.

"She smelt death on me. No one is able to do that." I muttered.

"Not unless she's a death dealer." The voice said.

"That's true."

"We could as Satan."

"He said that I could come back to hell for a long time."

"Damn."

"Let's go home"

"You're not going to stick around her?"

"No, if she's a death dealer that means if she finds out about missing bodies then she's going hunting." I stated flatly.

"What so you don't want a new victim? One that's a challenge?"

"She fights just as good as I do. We both only ended up with two cuts."

"She's that kind?"

"All we need to know is who she works for." I said as I jumped off her roof and onto the next.

"So you're just going back?" The voice demanded.

"I just want to make sure Squee is okay." I said.

"You're just running away from her."

"I can't be running away if I didn't even get attached to her."

"Whatever just shut up and leave me a lone." I demanded. I finally jumped down onto the ground and walked to my car. Squee will be happy to see me. I thought as I drove off. He is always is happy to see me.

Heh, So I was going throught the story and I saw that it cut off. I was pissed off and I started saying WHAT THE FUCK?! Then I relized I probbly uploaded it before I had a chance to save. Heh, sorry peeps! Review so I feel good enough to put put chapter three!! Thanks!


	3. Visting Squee

Johnny meets Evie 3

Johnny meets Evie 3

Evie-

It'd been three weeks since the three men had broken into my house and rapped four girls in the guest room next door. Today Zoie and I were chilling out in my basement mixing Taylor's demo CD.

"Gawd, when do we get to make one?" Zoie asked.

"Let see, we did Taylor and Christine so we should be able to next week." I sighed. Zoie groaned in annoyance.

"EVIE!" Yelled my mom as she came down the stairs. Zoie and I turned to my mom and sighed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Okay so I'm gonna just tell you. You've got a cousin named Todd, his parents aren't really the best, I need you to go fix that." My mom said.

"Can I bring Zoie?"

"Sure"

"Sweet!"

"When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Damn. We need to go pack then."

"And tell Zoie's parents?"

"Yea I guess so."

"Get going then." My mom said. Me and Zoie stood up then walked to Zoie's place. Her parents gave her the okay so we packed her stuff and went to my place to pack my stuff.

The next day-

"Oh my Goth! That ride sucked." I groaned as we got out of the taxi.

"Completely." Zoie agreed.

"She's here!" A voice yelled. I looked up at the house to see my aunt glared down at me.

"Never liked you?" Zoie asked.

"Yea, he and my uncle both." I sighed as we walked up to the door. The door was thrown open and a small boy with black hair ran to me.

"Hey Todd." I smiled.

"HI!" The boy, my cousin Todd, exclaimed. He looked at Zoie with wide eyes. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Name's Zoie, I'm Evie's friend." Zoie introduced.

"She's my partner in work." I explained.

"Yeah," Zoie agreed. We worked in the same business if that's what you'd call it. You see we're what some call Death Dealers. We gamble with people's lives or go off and kill people. Everyone was paired in twos. I had worked alone until my best friend Zoie had entered after playing against a group of death dealers and killing most of them. Zoie was put to be my partner because I was the only on who could keep her under control and we were friends. Zoie did the gambling and I do the killing. Todd knew this of course; he wrote about it and sometimes told his class. They all laughed at him until they had seen me, looking very pissed off, pick him up at school. Zoie hadn't joined yet and I was on a special case.

"Come on!" Todd exclaimed as he pulled us forward.

"Okay, okay, chill" Zoie and I laughed.

"Are you gonna get the scary neighbor man?" Todd asked.

"What do" I started

"You mean?" Zoie finished.

"There's been all kind of screams next door. It's scary." Todd shuttered. I looked at Zoie and she looked at me.

"Shall we?" I asked

"We shall." Zoie smirked. We walked up the stairs, threw our stuff into the room next to Todd's and headed out the door.

"Be careful the neighbor is scary!" Todd called after us.

"Hey! We're professional Death Dealers! No problem!" Zoie called back. I laughed and pulled off the scythe charm on my chain at my waist.

"Let's get this party on the road." I smirked.

Zoie-

As Evie and I got to the door I politely opened the door. It seemed to have fallen under my foot. I grinned happily and walked in.

"We could have knocked. It's not like we're on a real special case were you get to kick down the door." Evie sighed.

"But it's so much more fun like this." I grinned.

"Whatever." Evie sighed. She stepped inside and her face scrunched up like she had so much sour candy at once.

"What?" I asked.

"It reeks of Death. More then fifty Death Dealers." Evie growled. _Uh oh. Evie and to much of the smell of Death sets Evie is Danger zone._ I thought. I looked at Evie's eyes to see that they were slightly red.

"Shall we get going?" I asked.

"Already ahead of you." Evie growled. "Hey! Any one still living in here?!" Evie yelled. She stepped inside and we headed to door that was across the room. We jumped back as it slammed open. The guy Johnny that we had met three weeks ago glared at us.

"What do you want?" He demanded. I notice that Evie stepped back even though she was behind me.

"Close that damn door! It's gonna set me off!" She demanded. Johnny looked at Evie, his eyes widened, then he stepped forward, and he slammed the door shut.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Evie.

"My cousin said there were screams coming from over here." Evie said.

"Squee?"

"Who's that?"

"The kid next door."

"Then yes."

"Wait, wait, and wait! Your Mr. scary neighbor man?" I demanded.

"Yeah," Johnny said.

"Evie, if he smells this much like death then he has to be." I started.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Evie sighed. "We don't have to do anything because we're not assigned to hunt him."

"What are you two talking about?" Johnny asked.

"Ever hear of Death Dealers?" Evie asked

"Yeah, What about them?" Johnny asked.

"We're the real deal. We're just a pair out of all the rest." I stated. I sensed a oh-fuck-I'm-so-fucking-screwed vibration coming from Johnny.

"We weren't sent after you." I said. "We just came to see what the hell the screams were about."

"It's the TV downstairs." Johnny said. "I always am playing horror movies. I'll keep it down."

"Alright then." Evie said. "Thanks," She turned and headed out the door.

"You might wanna fix you door though." I smiled.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"It fell under my foot." I grinned then left.

"There's something fucked up in the place." Evie stated as we entered her aunts house.

"Check it out when he leaves?" I asked.

"Yea," Evie agreed.

"Did you guys talk to him?" Todd asked.

"Yea Squee, we did." Evie sighed she went into the room and slammed the door behind her.

"What's wrong with her?" Todd asked me.

"She's just pissed off." I sighed.

"What happened?"

"Well your neighbor is the guy who saved Evie three weeks ago when these guys broke into her house."

"Johnny is?"

"Yea, then he got up and left all the sudden after the cops had left."

"That doesn't sound like Johnny."

"Yea, Evie almost blew up the neighborhood. She was pissed off to the extreme."

"That's scary,"

"Yea, Evie started liking him. She fought him too. And you know how good Evie is at fighting."

"Of course,"

"Well let's say she didn't win but he didn't either."

"They tied?"

"Yea, he was just as good as she was."

"Oh…"

"Yea, so Evie has been getting the top training from the best of the best Death Dealers."

"I thought she was the best?"

"She is, but there are ones who are better then her. So she went to them and asked them to train her to the harshest content they could dish out. She spent two and a half weeks with those Death Dealers training."

"Has she gotten better?"

"Overly better. When her training was done they sent her alone after one of the biggest hits. She took them down and brought them back bloody."

"I'm scared now." Todd shuttered.

"You should be." I said. "Just let her cool off and she won't do any killing tonight."

"Okay." Todd nodded.

"Let's go make brownies!" I exclaimed. I picked Todd up and ran down the stairs.

Johnny-

"Damn it! They found me!" I yelled.

_**They said that they were visiting the boy.**_

"You're not helping Meat!"

_**Then do something about it.**_

"…"

_**See what are you going to do now? They did say they were visiting the boy.**_

"This is true."

_**So there's nothing to worry about.**_

"Yeah your right."

"_**It's not like she was sent here purposely because she was assigned to kill you.**_

"I really hate you right now."

_**No you don't Johnny. What I'm saying is true.**_

"Fuck you."

_**Don't go and get your boxers in a bunch. It's not my fault that you got up and left and haven't stopped thinking about her.**_

"SHUT UP!"

…_**What are you going to do then?**_

"If she goes after me I go after her."

_**Good boy, do as you wish.**_

"Just shut the hell up." I snapped. I grabbed the car keys and headed to the door.

_**Where are you going?**_

"OUT!" I yelled. I slammed the door shut and sighed. I needed to kill someone to get my mind off everything. I looked at Squee's house and noticed that Evie was jumping the roof and onto the ground. She landed with ease then took off down the street. I decided to follow her, just out of curiosity.

_**Your following her now?**_

_No I'm not following her._

_**Stalker.**_

_Shut up, I'm just curious to see where she goes that's all._

_**Uh huh, sure.**_

_Just shut the fuck up._ I demanded. I notice Evie take a sharp turn and head down an ally. I followed her closely. Then I notice Evie stop at a large door and yank something off her chain. It was to small for me to make out what it was, but Evie's hand closed around it and she walked inside. _I'll just stay here and wait to see what happens._ I thought.

Evie-

"Who the hell are you?" A man demanded as I entered a large room.

"Death," Was all I said. My small little scythe charm grew bigger into a full length scythe.

"Oh fuck she's on of them!" Another man yelled. All 16 men jumped up and backed up against a wall. I looked at each one carefully. I knew that my eyes were red and I held a playfully dangerous smirk on my mouth. I found the man I was after.

"You, get over here now." I demanded. Pointing to him.

"What do you want?" The man demanded as he stepped towards me.

"Fight, now, don't hold back." I demanded. This was my way of calming down. Fighting someone the Death Dealers were after long ago. The man was Carson, a high end ex Death Dealer, one of the best in the world. I always wanted to fight him and beat him.

"Alright girly, you have no clue what you're up against." Carson smirked.

"Shut up and let's just fight." I demanded.

Well you guys get to read the fight in the next Chapter! Heh " Hopefully you guys like it!

OH! When Reverend Meat is talking he'll talk like this- _**blah blah blah**_

Hope you like it!


End file.
